Harry's Ms Fortune
by Gamer95
Summary: Abandoned in an alley, Harry finds himself victim of a dog attack. However, when a strange woman with cat ears steps in to save the day, he finds himself taken in by someone who truly cares for him... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter shivered, huddled up in a ball in the alley he was abandoned in. It was so cold...It had snowed, and he was freezing...

He let out a soft whimper when a bitter cold wind blew through the air. Tears began to form, but he hurriedly wiped them away. He didn't want anyone to walk by, see and get angry...

He hated it here...He wanted it to be warm again...Snow was bad...Sun was good...

Shaking his head, he forced himself to stand. He made his way over to the nearby dumpster. Opening it, he peeked inside.

'Please let there be food...' He thought.

And much to his relief, he found a half-eaten sandwich.

He reached into the dumpster and picked up the sandwich. He took a bite. It was stale but he was used to it. He took another bite and heard a growl. He ignored it thinking it was his tummy but when he heard it again he paused.

He looked around his eyes wide and his legs shaking slightly. He gazed around till he heard it once again above him. He looked up and his eyes grew wide as he saw three pitch black dogs glaring at him their teeth out and growling. The boy took a hesitant step back and the lead dog jumped him pining the poor boy to the ground.

Harry let out a pained yelp as the sandwich flew from his hands and out of the ally way. The dogs surrounded the boy as the one who pinned him tugged at his hair causing him to wince. The other two lunged for his leg and arm and bit down hard ripping a pained scream from the boy.

'This was it…this is where I die…' he thought as he stopped struggling and excepted his fate but fate had bigger plans for this young wizard, and that fate came in a feline like woman who was walking down the street passed the ally way.

Nadia Fortune was on her way to visit her friends down at the restaraunt, when a peculiar sound caught her ear. "Dogs...Purrfect..." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She did not like dogs... All drooly and stuff...

However, when she heard a scream, she knew something was up. Eyes wide, she snapped her head to look into the alley. She let out a gasp. Then her eyes narrowed into slits and she clenched her fists.

"Hang in there, kit!" She called out before lunging forward, delivering a kick to the lead dog that sent it sprawling into a wall.

The feline fighter smirked and raised her fists. "They say dogs LOVE chasing cats. But me? Well, I'M usually the one doing the chasing, so unless you mutts wanna get hurt, I suggest you run."

The dogs snarled, not liking the smell of this woman, and began to approach slowly.

She smirked as her tail waged from side to side excited. She opened her hands and sharp claws could be seen at the tips of her fingertips. "So you wana tangle with the kitty don't you boys? Well this kitten's got claws!" she said.

The dogs lunched themselves at the feline fighter expecting to tear her to pieces. The girl jumped to the side and swung her tail like a bat and struck the lead dog sending it flying with a wine. She jumped over the other two dogs and landed in crouch behind them. The turned around growling. She smirked and charged at them with amazing speed as she sliced one dog in the face while kicking the other one away.

Her ears twitched as she twisted her body to avoid the lead dog lunging at her. However, winced when she felt one dog snap its jaw on her arm. She looked down at the dogs widened eyes and gave it a flat look. "Enjoying the taste big boy?" she asked. "ENJOY THIS!" she shouted as she lifted the mutt and started to use him as a bat and nailed the other dogs to send them flying out of the alleyway.

Hurt and dizzy the dog let go before getting nailed with a hardened tail before flying out of the alleyway with the rest of its pack. She dusted her hands and smirked. "Cats rule! Dogs drool!" she said pumping her fist.

She took a deep breath, then turned to see the boy staring at her with wide eyes. "Hey there, kiddo." She said, crouching down. "Not exactly the best place to be hanging out, now, is it?"

Harry stared at the woman for a few moments before looking down. "I-I-I'm sorry..." He replied. "I j-j-j-just...don't know where else to g-g-go..." Nadia raised a brow.

"Uh...I mean, your home sounds like a good spot..."

"I don't have a h-h-home anym-m-m-more..."

Nadia's eyes widened. "So you're out here...by yourself? With...NO ONE to take care of you?" Harry sniffled and buried his face in his hands. He was so cold...And hungry...And he felt weird...Sick...

The boy started to cough and groan. His bite marks were starting to heal thanks to his 'freakiness' and he felt tired.

Nadia realized something was wrong and moved closer to the boy and placed her palm on his forehead. Her eyes widened and pulled back quickly. "Your burning up! We need to get you inside quick!"

She scooped up the boy and rushed out of the alleyway and ran to find a place to help him. Being not a big fan of hospitals, she ran into one of her favorite restaurants instead. "YU-WAN! MINETTE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" she shouted disturbing those who were eating.

Harry was confused and startled when she had picked him up but was slowly losing focus as he started to cough harder. He snuggled into the girl enjoying her warmth and closed his eyes with a grimace, his tummy hurt and he felt so tired.

"Kid, kid stay awake..." Nadia said. "You go to sleep now and you might not wake up..."

"Nadia!" Minette exclaimed, rushing forward. "What is it?! You sounded scared, and...Oh...Oh my...What happened...?"

"I...I found him. He was being attacked, and I saved him...But now I don't know what to do. He's sick and he said he was homeless and..."

"Okay, calm down." Minette said gently. "Just relax. It's going to be okay."

"Right...Right, sorry..."

"Now...Let me see him."

Nadia looked down at the small child and handed him over to her friend. Minette gently took him in her arms and rocked him as she looked down at him. She rushed into the back with Nadia following close behind.

They saw Yu-Wan had prepared a small space and on the counter was a small bowl of sparkling water. Without any hesitation Minette took off the boys oversized shirt and promptly froze her hands moving to cover her mouth in shock.

Scars…so many scars covered the boys skinny frame. Some looked like they have scabbed over others looked fresh. He had light red and blue marks on his body in the shape of fists. The fish woman could not believe her eyes and froze as she felt a chill in the room. She slowly turned around to see how her friend was handling this.

Not well. When Nadia saw the old wounds her world froze. Her hands clenched her hair standing up, her claws digging into her hand went ignored. A light hissing could be heard coming from her. Who…who did this? When she finds them!

A small groan interrupted her thoughts as she and Minette watched the small boy curl into himself and moan in pain.

All anger vanished as sorrow replaced it as she approached the small boy, fighting the compulsion to pick him up and lick at his scars till they go away. She cupped his small face and ran her thumb over his cheek. He opened his eyes and gazed at her with dull green eyes.

"Help him…please" she pleaded.

Minette had never heard her friend sound so sad and it pained her heart to hear that sorrow in the usually happy fighter. She slowly walked up to her and patted her shoulder. Nadia looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded as she reluctantly pulled her hand away and took a step back.

The fish woman picked up the hurt child and gently placed him in the small bath. This was a healing liquid. It was able to heal almost any injury. It was famous among her kind and sought after by many but only those who are connected to her family can use it. She just hoped it was enough for the poor child.

"Okay, this might sting for JUUUST a second." The fishlike woman said gently. "But it WILL help. I promise." She carefully applied the liquid. The child squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whimper.

Nadia reacted to that sound immediately, grabbing him and squeezing him in a hug. "It's okay, kid." She said gently. "I gotcha..."

He looked up at her with big, sad eyes that melted her heart and broke it at the same time. She smiled and messed with his hair. "Heh...You got more knots in your hair than I do every morning..."

Minette smiled. "Now, he should heal quick enough..." Then the boy let out a sneeze. "But as for the cold...Well, all I can say is...He'll be needing plenty of rest.

Nadia looked thoughtful. 'Oh boy...This little guy's got nowhere to go...How's he gonna get any sleep out there? ...Wait...What if I...'

She smiled down at the little boy and nuzzled his head softly casing him to grin softly. "How about we get you dried off and into something warm…then you can rest at my place." She said.

Minette's and Yu-Wan's eyes widened at that. "Nadia are you- "

"He won't stay out in the streets!" she said sharply. "I won't have it…I…I want to help him." She shifted him so he was laying like a newborn in her arms and she started to rock him gently. Her tail had come up and had wrapped around him as well "You got a name kid?" she asked.

Harry sniffed and snuggled into the cat lady. He looked up with her his green eyes still a tad dull "H,,Ha..Hary…ma'am."

She ticked and stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "Ma'am makes me sound old! The names Nadia or as others call me Ms. Fortune" she winked at him.

Harry lowered his head sad. "I'm sorry…you can hit me now…" he mumbled.

Ms. Fortune grimaced when he said that. "No. No way. Not EVER." She said, stroking his head. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause I deserve-"

"Aaaand, that's where I stop ya, kid." She said, shaking her head. "Never think you deserve to be hit again. I'm not gonna hit you and neither is anyone else. That's a promise."

"Really...?"

"Yes. REALLY really." She began to purr lightly before asking a question. "So...why were you out there in that alley anyway?" The boy sniffled.

"Uncle Vernon...doesn't want me anymore..."

You could hear a pin drop. The two fishlike people and the catlike fighter realized the implications and were heartbroken. Nadia frowned sadly as she gazed at the sad child and lowered her head and started to nuzzle him purring softly as she did so.

The boy felt the tears start to fall but tried hard to fight them off…but when the cat lady started to nuzzle him he broke down. He clung to her tightly and sobbed quietly. The two fishlike people exchanged glances and the older gave his daughter a nod before walking out of the back room.

Nadia purred and licked away his tears gently not even realizing that her more animalistic side had taken over. She pulled away with a small blush and kissed his forehead. "He doesn't deserve you." She said softly.

Harry sobbed but nodded his head growing tired. Nadia smiled softly and rubbed her hand through his messy locks eliciting a small coo from the child. She gave into her urge and licked the boy's face once again causing him to giggle softly.

Nadia blushed slightly but gave him a smile. "Heh...Sorry, I should probably try not to do that." She said sheepishly.

"Wh-Why not...? I liked it..." He replied. She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" She replied. "Well then...Have another." She licked his cheek again, eliciting another giggle. "Heh...Looks like you're having a TONGUE of fun." He giggled again. "Like my jokes? Well, good, cause there's plenty more where that came from, squirt."

"I...I like your ears..." Nadia gave him a toothy grin.

"Thanks." She playfully poked at his ears. "I like yours too." He blushed.

"Thank you..."

Minette smiled warmly at the two. They were just so cute together, and she was glad that the little boy was going to a nice home…home…THAT'S IT! The fish like woman's smile grew wider as she walked up to the pare.

Harry's eyes grew slightly wide as he observed the new woman she was…fishy. Yet she had a smile on her face like the kitty lady…he waved shyly at her.

Minette waved back at the small boy. "Oh aren't you a cutie." She gushed earning a blush from the small boy as he looked down bashfully.

Nadia smirked "Get used to it kid, she and I will be saying that A LOT" she stressed with a wink. His face grew a brighter shade of red.

The two friends chuckled at him and Minette leaned into her friend and whispered in her friend's ear. "Adopt him."

Nadia stiffened and turned to look at Minette. "...I'm sorry, say again?"

"Adopt him." Minette replied with a grin.

"...I mean...I...I..." Nadia began to blush, looking at Harry, who was looking confused.

"What's...adopt?" He asked.

"Well, Harry..." Minette began. "If Nadia here adopts you, then that would make her your new mommy!"

"Minette..." Nadia began.

"...My...My mama...?"

Nadia gave her grinning friend a small glare before gazing at down to see the boys once dull eyes now alight in a brilliant emerald green filled with hope. The fighter's heart melted at that look and gave a small sigh but she smiled. "When you think you are ready…you can call me…that" she said.

Minette squealed and hugged her friend who blushed, "Hey! I'm holding a kid here!" she scolded her friend but couldn't help the growing smile.

"Mama…mama…my mama…mama" Harry mumbled his eyes still wide with shock. Nadia smiled down at the small child and cupped his cheek. "I think we broke him" she said.

"Why…why do you want a fr…a freak like me?" he asked sadly.

The two woman raised their brows at that. "Freak? Kid look at us…we are a fish and a cat… compared to us your about as normal as they can get." Nadia said.

Her friend gave her a light glare before giving the child a warm smile. "Why would you say something like that honey?"

"M-My uncle...He said I'm a freak-"

"Your uncle's a dead man." Nadia interrupted.

"Nadia!" Minette scolded.

"What? He is!"

"Well don't tell Harry that!"

"N-No...I don't want my uncle dead..." Harry protested timidly.

"Well, I mean, I'm not literally gonna kill him, just...beat him black and blue, scratch him up..."

"Honestly!" Minette scolded shaking her head with her arms crossed. "You're going to be a mother. Do you want to go to jail already!"

"Eh, they would never catch me!" she waved the threat off. "And I am acting as a mother. Hurting those who hurt my kit!" she said.

"Please…don't"

The two looked down at the child blinking.

He blushed and twiddled his fingers. "Please don't hurt him…he doesn't deserve…"

"Yes he dose"

"Nadia!"

"He dose!" she protested.

"Please!" he pleaded. They stopped their argument and looked back down at the small boy with wide eyes. "Don't be like him…don't be like them…"

Nadia froze on the spot as she gazed at the boy. "Please...Please don't." He pleaded. Nadia calmed down.

"...Okay...I promise you I won't hurt your uncle...But only if he doesn't try anything, okay? If we see him...and if he tries to hurt you...I WILL protect you. Even if...Even if I might have to hurt him..."

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay..." Nadia smiled.

"...Minette...Can I have some time alone with him?" She asked. The other woman smiled.

"Of course. I'll go make him some soup. He'll need it for that cold." As if on cue, Harry let out a sneeze, turning his head away so he didn't get it on Nadia.

"Good kid." She said, rubbing the back of his head.

Harry sniffed and leaned into her touch his eyes getting heavy. "Am…I allowed to…sleep…"

Nadia smiled softly at him and sat down on one of the chairs in the room and rocked him, "After we get some food in ya." She said.

She then frowned softly ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry…do you…want to stay with me…and maybe be your…well…mom?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up at her and thought about it. He did not fully understand why she wanted a stupid freak like him. Yet she saved him from those dogs, helped him feel better, and gave him hugs and those things she doses with her tongue…he liked her.

He nuzzled into her and saw the somewhat nervous look in her face. He leaned up and licked her cheek causing her eyes to widen. "I…want to stay with you…Ms. Fortune." he said with a small sleepy grin.

She gave him a chuckle and stroked his head. "Hey now, licking's my thing." She chided playfully. 'I need to make sure he doesn't make a habit of that...That would make for some very awkward moments...'

"I'm so-"

"I already forgive ya, kiddo." She replied. "And you wanna stick with me? You got it. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stick to you like glue."

"Yay..." Harry cheered softly before letting out a small yawn.

"Hold out for just a little longer, buddy. We just need to get you fed and then you can sleep as long as you want, sound good?"

"Mmkay..."

They sat like that for around half an hour. Nadia rocking him and giving him small licks here and there. Her tail had also found its way around him witch he hugged not to tightly to cause her pain.

The door opened stirring the two from their little daze. They watched Minette walk in with a steaming bowl in her hand. She smiled at the two and placed the bowl on the counter. "Enjoy…and no tip necessary. It's on the house."

Nadia smirked lightly and stood up with the child. "So generous." She joked.

"We try."

"Heh. Thanks Minette." Nadia said sitting down with the boy in her lap his upper body and head being slightly higher than the table.

"Your welcome." She said before walking out the door to give them some privacy.

"All right, kiddo." Nadia said, scooping up a spoonful of soup. She blew on it carefully. "Open wide." She moved the spoon down to his mouth.

"Ah..." Harry said, opening his mouth for the soup. She put the spoon in his mouth and he slurped it up. "Yummy..." He said softly. Nadia grinned.

"Pretty good, huh? The chef knows what he's doing." Harry nodded slowly.

"Ah?" He said, opening his mouth again.

"Heh...Right, here comes." Nadia fed him another spoonful of soup.

Soon enough, the whole bowl was gone.

Nadia smiled and patted his head while putting the spoon down. "You full?"

Harry nodded as he rubbed his tummy. He had never known full before…he liked it.

She grinned lifting the boy up and carrying him out of the back room. She looked around till she saw her friend drinking some water.

"Hey Minette?"

The girl put the glass down and looked over at the pair and noticed the sleepy look on the boy's face and smiled softly. "Upstairs, two doors to the left. I'll let papa know." She said.

Nadia smiled gratefully at her friend and walked down the room and up the stairs that were hidden behind some boxes. She came across the room and opened the door. She walked in and gently laid the child down and slipped in next to him holding him. "Night kid." She whispered to him.

"Goodnight…mum." He mumbled before drifting into a deep sleep.

Nadia's eyes grew wide then they softened and glistened. "Heh…kids making me soft." She mumbled before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

A few hours later Minette would walk into the room to check on them and see an adorable sight. Nadia curled around Harry like a mother cat to her kitten, nuzzling him while lightly purring. The boy had a soft smile on his face as he held her tail like a teddy bear.

"You're a genius Minette" she said to herself before leaving the two alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Fortune awoke with a yawn stretching much like a cat in the morning. She licked her lips lightly and looked around with tired eyes. She was at first confused about her location before movement at her side reminded her of the events of last night.

She smiled lightly as she turned over to see the still asleep child curled up next to her holding her tail like a teddy bear making the girl giggle lightly at him. 'He is a cute little thing.' She thought with a smile as she ran a hand through his hair.

She paused however when she heard her stomach rumble causing her to blush lightly. "Guess I'm a little hungry." She gazed down at the child and cupped his cheek. She looked down at her tail and lightly tugged the end having it come right off. She winced lightly at the pain before standing up.

"Keep it warm buddy. I'll be right back with breakfast." She whispered, getting out of bed slowly to not wake him and opening the door and walking downstairs.

The little boy in the bed smiled and tightened his hold on the tail, snuggling closer into it and letting out a soft coo.

Downstairs, Nadia placed some money on the counter. "Hey, uh, Yu-Wan?" She called out. The chef stepped up.

"Yes, what is it, Nadia?" He asked with a smile before looking down at the counter and seeing the bills. "Ah, I see. The usual, I assume?" Nadia nodded.

"Yeah! And uh...Some pancakes for the little guy?" She asked. The chef nodded.

"Anything you want." He replied. "You know you don't have to pay for this one-"

"Nah, I don't feel right just taking free food." Nadia shrugged. "I'd rather pay full price. Feels better on my conscience, y'know?"

The fish man sighed but nodded with a slight smile. "I know. It will be a few minutes."

"That's alright." Nadia smiled and leaned against the wall looking over the empty shop.

"…Morning."

Nadia looked over to see Minette walking down the steps rubbing her eyes tiredly. Nadia smirked lightly at her friend. "Good morning sunshine."

"Shut up." The fish woman grumbled as she walked into the back and walked back out a few seconds later with a warm cup of coffee. She took a sip and sighed before looking over at her friend and blinked lightly. "Where's your tail?"

Nadia smiled and looked back at her rear end. "Ah. I left it in bed with the little guy." She explained with a shrug. "Kid likes to use it like a teddy." Minette smiled widely.

"Awwww, that's ADORABLE..." She cooed. Nadia blushed and looked down.

"Heh...Yeah, I guess it is. He IS kinda cute, isn't he? Think I'll keep him." She joked.

"Of course you will!" Minette replied. "You're too nice to EVER let him go!" Nadia rolled her eyes in amusement. Her friend had SO much faith in her...It was nice, if not a little overwhelming at times.

"Thanks, Minnie." She replied, ruffling the fish girl's head. She pouted and moved her head away.

"You know I hate that nickname..." She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Order Up!" Yu-Wan shouted and laid down the breakfast Nadia ordered. She grinned and picked up the tray.

"Thanks old man!" she shouted at the fish man who gave her a fake look of annoyance at her nickname for him.

"Breakfast in bed?" Minette asked with a smile.

The cat girl shrugged with a smile. "Hey, can't let him go hungry now can I?" she asked her.

"More so then before…" she mumbled causing the cat girl to look down with a soft hiss. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…just fine…" Nadia said tensely as she looked down at the food. "Uh guys…I…do you think I can…?"

"Raise him?" Yu-Wan asked.

Nadia nodded her head still down.

"Of course we do." Yu-Wan chided. "Don't you dare go doubting yourself, missy." He wagged his finger in a scolding manner. "You can't afford this kind of doubt when he's depending on you." Nadia looked at her friend with a grin.

"Heh...You too, huh?" She expected to hear praise from Minette, but hearing it from Yu-Wan seemed more...meaningful. He was older and wiser than her female friend, and she tended to trust his judgement more. Yu-Wan, for his part, smiled and nodded.

"Minette isn't the only one who believes in you." He replied. The younger fish nodded.

"That's right! Now YOU have to believe in you." Nadia raised a brow.

"That is SO cheesy." She snickered. Minette pouted.

"Hmph!" She huffed.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Well, I better get up there and feed the little guy. Be down when we are done okay?" she asked them as she started to walk to the stares.

"Take your tine dear." Yu-Wan said with a warm smile and Minette smiled with a nod.

The cat woman walked up to the top and opened the door to her room. She pushed the door open with her back and turned around to see the child still asleep with her tail clutched in his tiny arms.

She held back a giggle and placed the food down on the small table before moving over besides him and shaking him lightly. "Buddy, Harry Wakey Wakey cats and eggies…heh"

The boy stirred lightly and soon his eyes opened to show her his bright green eyes to her. She smiled down at him. "Hey buddy. Have Purrrfect dreams?" she asked with a light smirk.

His nodded lightly before yawning and sitting up. He blinked however when he felt something warm and soft in his arms. He looked down at the tail in his arms then at her, then back at the tail. His eyes grew wide with horror.

"I'M SORRY!"

Nadia's eyes widened and darted back and forth like a frightened lizard. "Uuuuuhhh..."

"I didn't mean to rip off your tail!" He exclaimed, clutching to it tightly. "It was an accident! Please don't hurt me...I didn't-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy!" Nadia exclaimed, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You had nothing to do with it!"

"But-"

"I was the one who took off my tail. Not you." The cat woman replied gently. "Just take it easy, I took it off because you liked using it as a teddy." Harry looked upset.

"But how are you gonna put it back?!"

Nadia just chuckled lightly at him and picked up the tail from his arms. She reached back and squinted slightly before she felt the limb attach. She smiled and turned around and had her tail wag lightly at him.

Harry stared wide eyed at that. "How…how did you do that?" he asked.

Nadia smirked lightly and turned back around to face him. "I'm a bit of a special case kid. I…can do some strange things with my body." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Dose it hurt…?" he asked.

Nadia felt her heart warm at his concerned tone. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a nice hug. "A little bit…but I can handle it." She said.

Harry nodded and snuggled into her embrace. "My uncle always said to get used to it when I was in pain." He mumbled to her.

Nadia bared her teeth and hissed. Harry flinched, and she tightened her hold on him. "Not mad at you, kiddo...Not mad at you." She assured him gently.

"I know...I don't like it when you're mad still..." The little boy replied. Nadia's ears drooped.

"Well, I'll try to tone it down, how 'bout that?" She said with a wink. Harry smiled.

"Thank you. You're really nice..." He said softly.

"Yeah? You are too, squirt." She said. "Now c'mon. Have some breakfast. The chef worked real hard on it." Smiling, she scooped up the fork for his pancakes. "Here it comes!" She said before moving the fork to his mouth with a chunk of pancake on it. Harry opened his mouth wide.

He bit down on the fork and chewed before his eyes grew wide. "Yummy!" he said happily.

Nadia chuckled with a smirk. "Glad you like them buddy." She scooped more up, "Here comes the train!" she cheered and started to make train noises making the boy giggle and open his mouth for more.

They did this for around ten minutes just enjoying themselves and having Nadia make different sounds to get him to open up. He did every time. Soon the meal was all gone and the boy leaned back with a content smile on his face that made the cat girl chuckle lightly.

She ate her own meal and smiled at him as he snuggled into her to be closer. When she was finished she lifted the boy up into her arms and grabbed the messy plate with her tail and started to walk back downstairs.

Harry looked back at the plate and frowned slightly. "Do I still have to wash dishes and clean the kitchen? He asked.

Nadia closed her eyes and sighed. "No. You don't have to do that." She replied in an even tone. Bad enough they hurt him, but they forced him into labour too? These people were pure evil!

"Are you sure...? I kinda wanna help..." Harry replied softly. Nadia smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe one day, kiddo, but for now, you need to heal up." She said gently. He smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Okay..." He said in content, closing his yes. Nadia chuckled.

"Awww..." Nadia blushed when she heard Minette cooing over her and Harry.

"...Here's your plate..." Nadia held the plate out to her friend with her tail.

Minette rolled her eyes but had a smile as she grabbed the plate. "That thing is useful huh?"

Nadia smirked. "Darn right. Third arm, blunt club, and cuddly teddy bear." She joked giving the child a small smirk causing him to turn red and look away.

Minette giggled and leaned down to be eye level with Harry. "And how are you this morning sweetie?"

Harry looked over at her his face still red but he smiled lightly. "I'm okay…thank you."

Minette giggled. "Aww, so polite." She said batting his head lightly.

"Hey, hey! He's mine!" Nadia said sternly holding him possessively to herself.

Minette rolled her eyes at her friend and smirked. "I know, but as his aunt I deserve some time with him too!" she wined.

The two noticed he flinched at the word 'aunt' causing the two to stop their little game and look at him with concern. "Harry?" Nadia asked concerned.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, then blushed and looked down. "M'sorry..." He replied softly. "It's nothing..." Nadia raised a brow. She didn't believe it for a second...But she decided it would be best not to pry.

"Well, if you're sure." She replied with a sigh. "Well, we've had breakfast..." She reached into her pockets. "What do ya say we get you some better clothes?"

"But...I have a shirt..." Harry replied.

"What, that gross thing?" Nadia replied. "Blech. It's all old and ripped up. You need actual clothes, kiddo."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Harry nodded lightly. "Okay then…" he really did not want to argue with her or get her mad at him.

Nadia smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. "It will be fun." She said with a slight smirk.

Minette pouted and crossed her arms. "I want to go shopping for him too."

Nadia chuckled lightly at her friend. "First off he's mine. Second I'll bring him back here to show off his new duds. That work for you?"

Minette let out an exaggerated sigh but nodded. "I suppose…on one condition!" she said pointing at Nadia causing the girl to blink.

"What?"

"You need to get him a panda suit." She said sternly crossing her arms and nodding her head.

Nadia gave her friend a flat look. "Yeah…no."

"Oh come on! I know you are going to get him a kitten one!"

"That's besides the point." Nadia said before sticking out her tongue.

"Panda bears are cuter and you know it." Minette replied.

"Pandas are huge. Kittens are small and tiny." Nadia replied. "Just like Harry." The boy in question blushed. He WAS tiny...

"Pandas are cuddly..."

"No, KITTENS are cuddly. Pandas get you arrested for going near them."

"But-"

"No panda suit. It's my money."

"Then I will get him one!"

"Fine, waste your money on something he will never wear."

"You'll see! He'll probably like it more than some kitten outfit."

"Fat chance!"

"Why not a dog suit?" Yu-Wan asked coming out of the back with a raised brow.

"Shut up! / No!" two voices shouted at the poor man making him stagger back with wide eyes.

"...Well now I'm getting him a dog suit out of spite." Yu-Wan said crossly, turning and leaving the room.

"Um...This is kinda silly..." Harry said softly. The two girls looked at him.

"Oh, trust me, kiddo...If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't think this is silly at all." Nadia replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Minette agreed.

"But you don't wear shoes." Harry said to Nadia, tilting his head in confusion. "How can I be in your shoes if you don't wear them?"

Minette covered her mouth to hide her giggles that were escaping her, while Nadia had her mouth open but could not find the words.

Soon she just sighed and gave the kid a small grin. "Heh, it's a metaphor buddy."

"Metafloor?"

Minette was now laughing hard.

Nadia chuckled lightly at him and shook her head. "Metaphor. It's a figure of speech." She giggled at him.

Harry looked down feeling stupid.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm stupid…"

Nadia raised her brow. "What? Don't ever say that." She messed up the boy's hair. "You're a smart kid. You're just a little guy. No one taught you these things yet."

"W-Will you teach me?" Harry asked hopefully. Nadia grinned.

"Sure thing, kiddo. What are moms for?" His eyes widened.

"H-Huh...?" Nadia frowned, then remembered.

"Oh yeah...You were basically asleep...Well, last night you called me mama. So I decided, yeah, sure, what the heck? I can be your mama."

Minette squealed in delight.

"Mama…you…my…mama…" he mumbled with wide trembling eyes.

Nadia's smile started to fade slightly. "Harry?"

"MAMA!" he shouted suddenly and wrapped his arms around her neck shocking the cat girl and almost causing her to fall to her behind.

"Woah!"

"Mama, mama…mama!" he repeated tears streaming down his face.

Nadia smiled softly down at him and held him close. "Let it out buddy. Mama's here." She whispered.

She began to blush. She looked over to Minette, who was giving her a very shark-like grin. She pointed to the stairs leading up to the room. Nadia nodded, appreciating the opportunity for privacy. The customers were beginning to stare...It made her feel a bit awkward.

The young woman stepped over to the stairs. She heard people talking.

"Aw, that's adorable..."

"What a cute little boy."

"She's a good mom..."

These comments served to make her blush further. She gave them all a sheepish smile and a wave before going upstairs, where she entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, looking down at Harry, who was still pressed against her tightly.

She ran her hand through his hair. "You okay buddy?" she asked him.

He nodded his head, still pressed into her.

She smiled down at him and moved him back to see his tear stained face. She ticked and moved close to lick them away making him giggle. She pulled back still sticking her tongue out with a smile.

He giggled at her with a happy smile before leaning into her again with a content smile.

Nadia held him close running her hand through his hair and playing with it lightly.

"I…I…"

"Hmmm?" She asked him.

"I…love you…mama…" he said softly.

Nadia's heart melted on the spot. She felt like she was gonna die from the cuteness. "...Heh...Love you too, kiddo..." She said tenderly.

"Mama...?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can we stay up here a bit longer...?"

"...Sure thing."

Nadia placed the little boy down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and curled up.

Harry snuggled into her and found her tail, he hesitated to grab it but when the tail tickled his nose he let out a giggle and griped it tenderly as if not to break it.

Nadia smiled down at him and nuzzled into him with a light purr. Not even caring if she was slipping lightly to her animal like nature.

Harry smiled at her and giggled at her nuzzling and nuzzled back with a content smile. He never wanted to let go…he never wanted to let go…for right now. He was home.


End file.
